devildaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Serafina Bellini
[http://devildays.jcink.net/index.php?showtopic=10 FIRST IMPRESSIONS] Serafina is Luca Bellini's mother. Basic Stats Full Name: Serafina Bellini (née Rinaldi) Aliases and Nicknames: Sera Gender: Female Ethnicity: Italian Blood Type: O Age: 39 (First Impressions) Birthdate: 15 June Gemini Birthplace: Florence, Italy Hometown: Milan, Italy Languages: Italian, English, some French Occupation: Regional Manager, Belladonna Lingerie Boutiques Appearance HEIGHT: '''5'7"/170cm '''WEIGHT: 132lb/60kg Body: Bangin. Hourglass shape, fairly slim and keeps herself fit. Her frame is small-average. Prefers to be soft rather than muscular so her exercise routine reflects that. She has a DD bust. Hair: Long, silky, and straight. She has dyed it various shades of brown but prefers to stay closer to her natural darkness. Eyes: Brown, not overly dark or light. Rims them in black, smoky eye makeup most of the time. Skin: Creamy light-medium in color. Tans well, but burns a little too. Fairly free from blemishes or scars. Very youthful thanks to her sunscreen habit and good diet. Voice: Nothing out of the ordinary. She has a definite accent when she speaks English because it's not her native language. Clothing: Favors black, red, and purple. She isn't afraid to dress in a way that flatters her body (read: that other women her age tend to frown upon). However, she doesn't like to just let everything hang out either, taking a more flirty approach to fashion rather than a slutty one. She loves lace and silk. Nearly always in a pair of heels, and rarely wears pants, as she prefers dresses (especially sleeved dresses) and tight skirts. Additional: Hates being without makeup and tends to put makeup on even if she's just sending out some mail or grocery shopping. Loves a bright red lip or a glossy nude. Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Fashion, lingerie (it is her job), makeup, pilates, salsa dancing, witchcraft, tarot, astrology, the occult, interior decorating, art history, historical architecture, vampires, the supernatural Other Likes: Long chats over coffee, romantic sunsets (smh), costume parties, Halloween, masquerades, attention Dislikes: Bad dressers, people who walk too slow or take too long to get their point across, being ignored, being treated like a dumb bitch, Christmas music, shellfish, dim sum, parakeets and pet birds Fears: Disfigurement, violent death, being poor Disgusts: Bananas, obesity, bad hygiene, those disgusting toads with the baby factory holes in their backs, amphibians in general, smoking Sexual: Bisexual Color: Black, Purple, Red Food and Drink: Veggies, sweet potato chips and fries, coffee, tea, cinnamon, tiramisu, calamari, homemade pizza, cream soda Animal: Fox Music: Qntal, Dead Can Dance, Björk Season: All of them Fragrance: Tom Ford Plum Japonais or Versace Crystal Noir. Also likes apple, rose, and plumeria. Clothing: Lace, form-fitting dresses, pencil skirts, stiletto heels. Underwear: Lacy thongs pls Place: Venice Book: Carmilla, Interview with the Vampire, Anne Rice, light reads, romance, erotica, thrillers, murder mysteries, Gothic horror Movie: Psychological thrillers, romance, romantic comedies Subject: Fashion, Art History, the Renaissance, History, etc. Lucky Number: 5 Traits Handedness: Right MBTI Personality: ENTJ Political Views: Apathetic Religious Views: Raised Catholic, currently some form of Pagan Witchy Thingy Thing Hogwarts House: Slytherin Character Strengths: Confident, energetic, charismatic, driven, good with people, charming, passionate but practical Weaknesses: Stubborn, temperamental, mercurial, impatient, arrogant, overbearing, insensitive, catty, superficial, self-absorbed Motivation: Sera mostly looks out for herself (and Luca). Anything else is mostly irrelevant to her. Anything that doesn't contribute to her pleasure or well-being is not worth her time. She's the type who would quit her job if it didn't agree with her, even if the pay was good. Thankfully for her bank account, she genuinely enjoys what she does and wants to be at the top of her career. Background About the character's life history. Relationships Lovers *Nick Harlow: Husband. * Gianni Bellini: Ex-Husband. Luca's father. Friends *Susanna Boiselle: pls. pls be my friend susu plsss?????? Family *Luca Bellini: Son. Her preciousssssss. Housing Where the character lives. Include pictures and floor plans if you like. Additional Info and Trivia * Does tarot readings in her parlor. Related Profiles * Add AU versions * And link their Wiki pages Gallery Insert gallery here if any. Category:Incomplete